


"You're such a fairy"

by Stasi221btardis



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bullying, Fairies, M/M, Magic, but hes just pissed off, pete is kind of a jerk for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasi221btardis/pseuds/Stasi221btardis
Summary: Patrick was done with any mention of fairies, and was convinced that they were the worst idea on the face of the earth. That was until he was face to face with one.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick was in one of those moods. A mood that encased him and everyone around him until they were as miserable as him. He wasn’t the happiest person in the world to begin with, and years of bullying won’t do much to one’s overall mood, even when friends are supportive. That morning one of Patrick’s many tormentors went on a pinching spree in math, making oinking noises to solidify that Patrick would never take his shirt off ever again. In English, he got a drink spilled on his lap on ‘accident’, and in P.E he was shoved hard into the concrete where they were running laps. To say the least, it was about as horrible as the rest of the school days he experienced. Patrick picked at his food at lunch, not feeling hungry after being stared at and mocked in the lunch line for the upteenth time. After school, he happily sat in the back on the bus with his friend, Andy, and stared out the window while wishing he could just disappear for awhile.At his house, he zoned out of whatever Andy was talking about, probably some cryptid nonsense or social justice babble. He felt a pinch on his arm when Andy tried to get his attention.

“Dude, Patrick.”

“Huh? Sorry.”

“Fae.”

“Fae what?” Patrick cocked his head. Andy rubbed his eyes, annoyed. 

“I was just saying that I think I saw one. In my room.” Patrick raised his eyebrow. Andy was always over examining things and getting his head in 

“Right.”

“Dude, seriously.” Andy was a tad obsessed with mythology from all over, especially Celtic. Patrick followed along when he was younger, but as he grew up(and was punched several times in the gut for being a fairy) he grew out of it. 

“Man, I really don’t care anymore. I had a shitty day and I don’t want to listen to the fairy bullshit. They don’t exist so just grow up already.” Patrick rolled his eyes and slumped back down into the couch. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Andy silently picked up his stuff and left the house. Patrick huffed after his only friend left and spat:

“Fucking Fairies.”

Unknowingly his muse, or a fairy assigned to artistic people, was just as mad. At him. 

“What the hell?” After all I do for you?” He raged out to the human who couldn’t hear him. He paced angrily, wringing his hands. He saw Patrick kick off his shoes and curl up on the sofa, not looking behind him. Pete scowled and barked out a laugh from under the coffee table.

“What, gonna curl up like a baby because you want to seem cool for not believing in the truth? If I were your size I would probably punch you harder than they ever could.” Pete was not a very sympathetic fairy when he was mad, and after having to follow around his charge that he saw as whiny, messy, lazy, picky, and overall unpleasant. He wanted to take him to his mom honestly, to make her stop telling him how wonderful it was to have an artist under your protection. He wanted to show her how pissy his charge was and how horrible it was to follow this kid around. That all sounded like a great plan to Pete at the moment. Make his charge so miserable that he releases Pete from whatever contract that they had. He just had to confront him! He smiled a devious smile and flew up to the top of the table. He stood his ground and screamed at his charge.

“HEY ASSHOLE!”

Patrick heard the tiny shriek, and turned around to see where the sound came from. He was shocked to find a tiny person on his coffee table. Patrick blinked a few times, trying to make the vision go away. 

“Uhhmmm..” He got out before the tiny person screamed unintelligible ramblings and flailing his tiny arms around. The sight made Patrick chuckle, since he had never seen something so bizarre. The thing must have heard the laugh, because he stopped abruptly, and groaned. Patrick raised and eyebrow as the thing raised its hand. “What are you doing?” He asked as the person screamed something and all hell went loose. Patrick was suddenly dizzy, and could only make out a little bit of what was going on as he fell to the ground. Or it seemed like he was falling. How could he fall if he was sitting down already?

XXXX

Patrick woke up being dragged on the floor. He felt really cold, probably because his clothes seemed to have disappeared and he was getting a minor rug burn on his back. He looked up to see his bare leg being pulled on by what looked like an obscure video game cosplayer. He had a kind of medieval look about him, with a dark brown tunic and black leggings. His hair was plastered down to his head and he was covered in weird rune-like patterns. He was walking with a fiery passion, and was absolutely pissed off. Patrick scowled and kicked his foot out of the man’s grasp. The man turned around, eyes blazing.

“Oh, so the Asshole’s awake.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean, asshole?” Patrick stood up and covered as much of his body with his hands. “You are the one kidnapping me!” The man huffed and scrutinized whatever was in front of him.

“You don’t have to cover yourself, I’ve already seen it all.” He said calmly, not answering the question. Patrick gawked.  
“You mean you’ve been scouting the area? I am so calling the police.” He said. The other man just laughed in his face.

“Really, you won’t be able to lift the phone, Patrick.” Patrick cocked his head.

“What do you mean, lift the phone, its like 3 ounces, and how do you know my name?” He stepped back, very shocked and uneasy. The other man just smiled a devilish smile and stepped closer, happy with his position of power over the teen.

“I know more than that, buddy. I know you hate barbeque sauce because it makes your throat itch, I know you cried when you saw The Notebook with your beard, Anna, I know that you play guitar and drums and all this other shit, and I know you hate fairies because of what some stupid bully tells you at school. I know why you have bruises all over your stomach and why the band-aids you keep getting from your mom aren’t for blisters you sad fuck!” He was right on top of Patrick, who was cowering away from the man. “And for why you can’t reach or lift your phone, you are about five inches tall right now!” He laughed and walked away, gratified with what he just yelled. Patrick was breathing heavy, crouching on the floor. Not only was he naked next to some sociopath, but he was naked next to whatever was on the coffee table. He felt his eyes sting, and he stood up shakily. 

“What do you want with me, who are you?” The man sighed.

“My name is Pete and I’m your muse. I’m here because you’re being a pissy bitch all the time and you insulted my kind today.” Patrick sniffled.

“What do you mean, your kind?”

“Fairies, dumbass.” He took out his wings to make a point. “You called them stupid and made your friend mad.” He fluttered his dragonfly wings and fluttered back over to Patrick. “I’m taking you to my mother so that I can get myself removed from your company.” He smiled widely. Patrick was beyond confused, and it showed.

“I...don’t understand.” He said. Pete rolled his eyes.

“Of course you don’t, you stopped believing a long time ago.” he beckoned Patrick to walk with him and Patrick did. Hunched over and covering his nether regions, he listened to Pete’s explanation.

“You see, there are several kinds of fairies. I am a muse, which is a fairy that is designated to artistic people at birth. I got assigned to you when i was five, like all of the muses. You were an adorable baby by the way, not so much now.” Patrick blushed. “Anyway, my mom was assigned to your dad, the folk musician, and she passed her torch to me after I was old enough to be assigned to you. Now, I think that there is some way for us to be disconnected and believe me I want to be disconnected with you, so I am going to take you to my mom and kind of tattle on you so we can be taken away from each other and I don’t have to deal with you.” Patrick was looking on the ground now, hurt very much.

“Ok. So what happens to me when I’m disconnected with you?” He asked, tears forming from feeling utterly unwanted. Pete just shrugged, not caring.

“I have no clue, either you get another fairy or you stop playing music altogether.” Patrick stopped.

“Stop playing music? No way!” His voice cracked and Pete laughed.

“Yes way, without a muse you can’t get any ideas or passion for it and you would lose it. That’s why you need to be nicerrrr.” He laughed and pranced along. “As soon as my mom sees how horrible you are at being my charge she’ll stop being all happy for me when she hears you play. That’s about the only thing that’s good about you honestly.” He yanked on Patrik’s hand and led him along to a crack in the wall behind the T.V. Patrick stopped crying by then, and was just looking forward with indignation, like he did with any of his other bullies. None of this fased him anymore. He just accepted his fate as it was told to him. 

The two went into the hole and Patrick found himself in a ‘Borrowers’ type residence. It was lit by little Christmas lights strung up in the hallways, and comfy furniture made of various items, like old dollhouse parts that were lost by Patrick’s sister a long time ago, pencils with cloth to make hammocks, and small bowls or tins fashioned into baths. The warm sight made Patrick feel slightly better, as Pete kept spouting out insults on the fly. He was brought into the kitchen and sat down forcefully by his keeper. 

“Stay here or you’ll never be big again.” Patrick nodded, terrified. Pete left the room and Patrick broke down. It was like his inner thoughts became a person and came out just to make fun of him. He already hated all of those things about himself, the distantness, his brash nature toward his friends. He only had one friend left because of his unpleasantries. Some of them had even become bullies of him when he came out as gay to them. He was crying as quietly as he could when he heard more footsteps coming back. He stopped crying in fear of whoever Pete’s mom was. Pete came through with a snobbish look, and gestured his hand toward Patrick. A shorter woman came through, and took one look at Patrick and asked, 

“You are so in trouble, Pete.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pete shot a surprised look at his mom.

“What?”

“Don’t give me that face, why is your charge sitting naked in our kitchen?” She pointed at Patrick.

“I want to be separated from him.” He said, matter-of-factly. His mom looked furious. 

“You shrank Patrick Stumph and brought him here butt naked because you want to do the impossible?” She grouched.

“The impossible!” Both Patrick and Pete yelled. 

“You mean I can’t separate from this idiot ever?” He put his hands in his hair. His mom folded her arms together.

“What do you mean, idiot? He’s your charge Pete, be kind!” She waved a hand, “Now go get hi some clothes, he’s as red as a ladybug.” She pointed out of the room and Pete followed, grumbling. She turned to Patrick, who had his mouth wide open. 

“So I’ll still be able to do music?” He asked shyly.

“Of course you will, sweetheart. Did Pete tell you you wouldn’t?” Patrick nodded.

“He said he hated being with me and that after we separated or whatever that I would lose my passion.” He looked down down in his hands. “I don’t blame him, I’ve said some horrible stuff about...fairies.” He still was in disbelief over the whole predicament, and blushed deeper. Dale took one of Patrick’s hands. 

“Patrick, you weren’t even supposed to know about us, how could you have known what you said was bad?” Patrick bit his lip.

“I mean I made my only friend leave me all pissed off. He’ll probably just leave forever."I know I'm shitty, I've been told that hundreds of times, I'm sorry he hates me. I can't help it." He was slowly weeping. Dale squeezed his hand as Pete came back with a pile of clothes. She saw her son and took the clothes out of his arms and placed them near Patrick. She took Pete by the ear and angrily drug him out of the room. Patrick bawled as he put on his clothes, a tunic and leggings like Pete. He could hear muffled yelling from the other room and could only feel terrible. It was all his fault, or so he thought. Pete was just saying what was true about him and now he was getting chewed out for no reason. He sobbed harder. That day was beginning to be the worst day of his life. He skipped breakfast because it was too early to eat, and his lunch was a disaster. He couldn't stand kids mocking him while he ate so he didn't. "Like a fat fucking pig" rang out in his head. He felt sick, and he was shaking as the other two came back after Dale layed all of her grievances out for her son. Both of them looked at Patrick in concern. Pete looked defeated and guilty with his hands clasped together behind his back. He looked like a dog with its tail between its legs.   
"Hey, uhmm....I was just going to say I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I know it doesn't help now, but I really don't think any of that stuff about you, I was just angry and projecting the most hurtful stuff I could to hide how hurt I felt..." He sounded like a therapist had told him to say that. "And I forgive you, you didn't know that any of that stuff would be hurtful towards people you didn't know exist, so yeah." He blushed, but wasn't as red as Patrick by a long shot. Patrick wiped his nose and hiccuped. 

"I *hic* accept your apology." He felt like a little kid again, despite being almost 19. Pete nodded shyly. His mother pushed Pete a little and gestured for them to hug.

"Really, he's technically an adult mom." His mother gave him a look and he obeyed very quickly. Pete walked over and wrapped his arms around Patrick awkwardly and Patrick did the same, careful to not irritate Pete's wings. They stood there for a long amount of time, very awkwardly. Finally, Pete stepped away and coughed.

"well I guess you need a wipe for your face." He said before quickly walking out of the room. Dale came over to Patrick and examined his face. 

"They do a number on you, dont they." She said solemnly. Patrick hiccupped and nodded. 

"Teachers won't do anything about it." He said quietly. "Whenever mom tries to make a meeting   
it's always cancelled." Patrick shrugged. "I'll be gone in a month anyway, it doesn't matter." Dale frowned and pulled him into a hug anyway.

"Now, my family is very touchy, so don't be surprised if you get hugged a million times." She released him and looked hi over once more. "And don't give me all that "I'm fine" bs you give your friend, I don't buy any of it." Patrick bit his lip harder.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone to worry, I mean I'm already a burden on people for how pissy I am all the time." Dale shook her head.

"You know that's not true, honey." Pete came back in and set down a few folded napkins on the table. 

"I mean you kind of have a right to be pissed all the time, Patrick." He admitted. "Those people are pretty persistant, and you have thin skin so I guess it affects you more than it does me." He tried. Patrick sighed. 

"Ok, I guess." Pete folded his arms.

"Now one thing I know that could help your mood is some dinner, because I know you haven't eaten shit all day." Patrick shot a look at Pete.

"I'm fine, I'll eat when you take me back to my old size." He said. Dale shook her head. 

"Yeah, no. You can't go back to your size until Pete recharges his magic because he used most of it turning you small." She walked over and opened the pantry. "So tonight you'll have to stay here." Pete nodded, embarrassed.

"Yeah, it turns out turning someone as big as you as small as us is pretty taxing." 

"But I don't want to impose, I mean you probably don't have room." Dale pulled out some plates and cups.

"Of course we have room, I have more than one kid you know." She chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Pete took Patrick to the bathroom. The bath consisted of a large tub made from a glass candle holder and a hole drilled into the bottom. Pete turned on the makeshift faucet and filled the tub with steamy water and soap.

“We need to bathe like everyday for our wings. The dirt gets on them easily and its killer to clean them once they get really dirty.” He said, stripping off his tunic. He was toned, and had more runes swirling around his hips and the front of his stomach. Patrick felt jealous, and kind of flustered being in the room with someone so...attractive. He blushed and looked away as Pete took off his pants and climbed into the tub. “Well, aren’t you getting in?” Pete said, amused. Patrick squeaked and nodded.

“Yeah, I probably need it too.” He agreed, shedding his tunic with a darker blush. After he was in the buff, he climbed into the warm water and sank down so that his head was the only thing visible. Patrick smiled, the water felt very nice. He looked at Pete, who was pouring some kind of soap into the water and fluttering his wings in it.

“It makes my wings all shiny.” He explained, shimmying his shoulders and making a show out of cleaning. Patrick nodded.

“So, doesn’t it weigh you down, like can you fly when they are wet?” Pete shook his head.

“No, that’s why we do them at night.” He fluttered his wings again in the water to rinse off the soap. “So...why do you let those guys pick on you all the time?” Patrick bit his lip and shrugged.

“I dunno, I mean we are trying to fix it but no one is helping.” 

“No I mean why don’t you stick up for yourself? You can be assertive, I’ve seen it.” He passed Patrick a small bottle with shampoo they’ve stolen from the house.”  
“They would just make it worse, I mean I already have bruises from them. I don’t need broken bones.” He squirted out some of the soap and lathered it in his hair. Pete took it back and pursed his lips.

“True.” Patrick sank below the water and rinsed off his hair. The tub was rather large for both of them, and they had to stand in the water. 

“The water feels so nice.” Patrick said when he came back up. Pete watched as the other boy pushed his long hair out of his eyes and frowned.

“They’re wrong about you, Patrick.” He said bravely. “You really are pretty handsome.” Patrick cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. He looked dumbfounded.

“What do you mean, handsome?” He asked, “Weren’t you the one insulting me earlier?” Pete looked guilty.

“Yeah but I never said you were ugly, right?”

“I think you did.”

“Well, I take it all back man because you honestly look stunning right now.” Pete took a step forward. Patrick’s eyes widened and he bit his lip.

“I...I think you look handsome too, Pete.” He looked Pete up and down. Pete smiled and sank down to Patrick’s level to look in his eyes. 

“You do?” He asked softly. Patrick nodded.

“I mean, even though you totally were roasting me earlier and acting like a total asshole I still think you’re pretty...nice looking.” Pete grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and brought him up, exposing both of their chests to the colder air. 

“Patrick I want you to know that I don’t think that of you at all. I was just angry and wanting to punish someone even though they didn’t deserve it.” He put his forehead on Patrick’s. “I want you to know I care so much for you you don’t even understand.” Patrick looked in Pete’s eyes and nodded.

“Thank you, Pete. I forgive you.” He said quietly. Pete smiled and brought his warm hands up to Patrick’s chilled cheeks and brought him into a gentle kiss. Patrick melted. His knees buckled a bit and he sank a bit lower before Pete brought his arm across Patrick’s ass to prop him up. They let go of each other and Patrick bit his lip. 

“You like?” Pete asked with a small smile. Patrick nodded and wrapped his arms around Pete so that they were very close. 

“A lot.” Patrick said before kissing him again. Pete ran his hands down Patrick’s thighs and stopped at his knees. He brought Patrick’s legs up and around his waist as Patrick deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in Pete’s hair. Patrick smiled against Pete and when they detached, he placed his forehead on Pete’s. 

“Was that your first?” Pete asked. Patrick nodded, blushing.

“Yeah. I mean all of the guys except Andy avoid me like the plague or shove me onto the ground on a daily basis, so yeah.” Pete kissed the boy’s cheek.

“I’m glad I could make it enjoyable for you, Patrick.”

“I’m pretty glad too, I mean kissing someone as super attractive as you is...well....really nice.” Pete smiled.

“You think I’m super attractive?” Patrick’s eyes widened.

“Well, I mean for someone of a totally different species, I mean….yeah I do. I’m jealous honestly.” He bit his lip, and Pete kissed him on the cheek again.

“Well, thank you Tricky boy, if it helps I think you are super attractive too. For a totally different species” Patrick’s heart fluttered and he smiled bashfully.

“Thanks, man.” He laid his head on Pete’s shoulder and sighed. “I wish I could stay like this forever. This water is honestly making me feel so happy.” Pete rubbed his naked passenger’s back with one hand and massaged his thigh with the other. 

“I know, but the tub is going to get cold soon, so let’s finish up cleaning ourselves, ok?” Patrick grumbled and let go.

“Ok.” he took a bit of soap and started cleaning his skin. 

XXXX

Pete lent Patrick a large nightgown for the night, and they both crawled into Pete’s bed, which was made of some kind of bowl and a few handkerchiefs piled on top of each other for bedding and blanket. They piled in and Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick comfortingly as the both fell asleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so that was the end. I hope you all liked it. I know it was a little fast for the romance but i am not good at slow burn like at all. lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for suggestions!


End file.
